Caught in the Act
by Angel's First Reincarnation
Summary: -Itachi and Sasuke are caught in the 'act', but who finds them? None other than...- May have more chapters, depends on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Okies, here's a story dedicated to Akatsuki Keashi! 

Sorry, Ryumaru-san, for whatever trouble Nara caused you!

'Cause now she's making me write this as an apology...

Anyway, here you go!

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door and, upon hearing a small 'come in', he threw the door wide open. It crashed against the wall with a bang, startling the teen inside, though he'd never show it. 

"_Quietly_, Sasuke." He growled, looking up from the book he was currently studying.

The younger Uchiha sighed, shutting the door behind him and sitting on his brother's bed. He had often had dreams about soft crimson sheets, wrapped around his brother's legs as he thrust repeatedly into-

"What do you want?" Itachi asked irritably, shutting the book when he realized that it, with his brother in the room, would be impossible to focus on. He wondered amusedly what his parents would think if they discovered him laying on his bed, limbs entangled with Sasuke's, the boy's hard cock deep in that pert little ass of-

Sasuke sighed once more and laid down on the bed with his legs still hanging over the side. Why his parents had given Itachi such a large bed, he did not know, but if his fantasies ever came true, he would be extremely thankful for it. "Nothing really, I'm just bored."

"Then why are you here?" He asked, growing more angry by the second. It was taking all of his self-control (which was a surprisingly large amount) to not pounce on Sasuke and rip off his shirt.

Sasuke immediately sat up, glaring at his older brother. "I'm not allowed to talk to my brother when I'm bored?" He questioned, batting his eyelashes and pouting. Itachi nearly lost it right there, if it had not been for the severe annoyance of having his daytime fantasy in his room, sitting on his bed, and purposely trying to see how long his temper could last.

"Fine! Stay! But I'm going back to studying." Itachi growled, hoping that his outrageously large History book would keep his desire under control. After reading through a few pages of Konohagakure history, he shut the book once more. "Can you _please_ stop doing that?" Itachi asked the Sasuke who was currently blowing obnoxiously large bubbles after loudly chewing a piece of gum. Despite the pure annoyance, it turned him on.

Sasuke smirked. "Make me." He uttered defiantly.

The elder Uchiha turned his head, staring right at his brother. "You won't like what I'll do." Itachi responded, just as defiantly and a bit suggestively.

"Try me." He said, sticking his tongue out and making a rather child-like 'L' on his forehead.

Sasuke gasped when he was pushed back onto the bed, his brother hovering over him and his gum gone. Itachi leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's ear, the warm breath sending shiver's down Sasuke's spine, "I told you, you wouldn't like it. Now you'll have to deal with it." He said mischieviously as he nibbled slightly on the rim of his sibling's ear.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke breathed, wondering if this was real or another one of his explicit daydreams.

Itachi crawled further up Sasuke's body, effectively straddling him. "Yes, otouto?"

"More." Sasuke murmured, sitting up to lock his lips with his brother's. Itachi's eyes widened then closed as he returned the kiss full force. A few moments later, they seperated for lack of air, seemingly forgetting that they had noses for a reason.

With one arm, Itachi pushed Sasuke down onto the bed and with the other, ripping off Sasuke's clothes impatiently while his otouto did the same to him. With his other arm, he held his fingers to his brother's mouth and commanded him to suck. The younger sibling swirled his tongue around the fingers, coating them but just continuing for the sheer pleasure of hearing Itachi's ill-hidden moans.

Finally, when he felt that he could take it no longer, Itachi removed his fingers from his brother's mouth. Surprising Sasuke immensely, he moved the fingers to his own backside and put them into himself.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked, confused. He, even in the passion-induced daze, was smart enough to figure out that the fingers were supposed to be going inside of _him._

The elder brother laughed. "Who do you think is seme between me and Kisame?" He whispered, tracing his other hand lower and lower down his otouto's body until he found something hard. Something _very_ hard. "How long have you been waiting for this?" He asked, mildly surprised.

"I-ah!" He could not finish as Itachi firmly grasped his erection and started stroking "I, uhh... I-"

"Tell me, otouto, or you will not get any further." Itachi replied, smirking and keeping his pace steady.

"F-for a-AH-bout a m-month..." Sasuke whispered as best as he could.

Itachi cocked his head slightly and relaxed his grip on his younger brother's erection while he pulled his fingers out of his ass. "That long, Sasuke-kun? We could have done a lot of things in all that time." He said as he straddled his brother.

"Itachi... please..." Sasuke murmured, looking up at his brother with pleading eyes.

The elder Uchiha lowered himself onto the head of Sasuke's cock and slowly lowered himself down the length of it. He tensed slightly but willed himself to relax; he knew the pain would only worsen.

"Fuck, Itachi..." Sasuke moaned as his whole member was encased in the tight, nearly scalding heat. He tried to buck up into it but realized that Itachi's hands were now keeping his waist planted firmly on the bed. His brother started to slowly ride him and he moaned as pleasure jolted through his body. "Oh God..." He forced out, gripping the blankets next to him tightly.

"Choose one name." Itachi said, his voice slightly gruff from the pain. Of course, it was not as bad as his first time with Kisame, but back then, he had been a virgin, and Kisame had been rough. It also helped that his brother was not as big as Kisame. Suddenly, through the fog of pain, Itachi gasped.

He snapped open eyes he didn't remember closing and looked down to see Sasuke's hand firmly gripping his cock. "Wha..?" He asked, taken aback from his brother's actions. Wasn't the boy new to this?

"Looked like you needed it." Sasuke said, smirking and pumping. Itachi moaned and rode him faster, letting out a particularly loud moan when Sasuke struck his prostate full-on. They continued like that for a while, loud moans, groans and cries filling the room. So loud, Itachi could not hear the door opening downstairs.

Finally, Itachi let out a strangled cry and released onto his brother, leaning down to kiss him once more as Sasuke continued thrusting up into him. His semen rubbed onto his chest as he leaned down on his brother, but it didn't bother him.

The elder Uchiha pulled away and gave a silent sigh of contentment as he felt warm liquid filling him up. They looked at each other for a while, Sasuke with an awed gaze and Itachi with a slight smirk. Suddenly -

"Well, well, look what we have here." And Itachi looked up to find his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe, swinging a ring of keys on one finger.

* * *

Sumi : There we go for now!!!

Nara : Oh God... my eyes... MY EYES!!!

Sumi : As if you haven't read this kind of thing before.

Nara : I haven't read it in such a low quality.

Sumi : (Smacks upside the head) You're the one who edited it.

Nara : I tried, but it may not have worked.

Editor : (Drools)

Nara : How the hell did he get here?

Sumi : That rabbit knows things...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the second chapter of Caught in the Act!

Sorry it took so long to update it, I'm kinda feeling...

To tell the truth, I have a million other stories that I want to right (such as the story involving my OC, Shinju) but right now I'm focusing on this one.

Anyway, I'm listening to 'Anyway you want it' by Journey and I suddenly realized...

I need to update Caught in the Act.

Oh, and if Sasuke seems a little OOC, that's because he grew up with a family. WOOT!

* * *

"Kisame." Itachi murmured and slowly pulled off of his brother, feeling the boy shudder under him. The white liquid spilled out slightly as he did so, but he paid no attention. His smirk never faded.

The shark-like man chuckled deeply and said back, "God, Itachi, if you were horny you could've just called me." He strolled forwards, pulling Itachi off of the bed and embracing him, "I'm gone for one month and I find you fucking your little brother." Kisame feigned disappointment and pouted at Itachi, who merely placed a small kiss on his jaw. Sasuke thought he had never seen his brother so affectionate until he remembered ten minutes earlier.

Idle chitchat ensued and Sasuke suddenly found himself in a very awkward position. Stay and suffer the wrath of the amusement of Kisame or leave and escape to Naruto's house before Kisame could find him? After a few moments, he decided on quietly standing up and slipping out of the room unnoticed. A very good plan, in his mind.

He didn't make it to his feet.

"Leaving already, Sasuke-kun?" Kisame asked and Sasuke froze, barely keeping in a whimper.

The boy put on a sheepish smile and inched towards the end of the bed, "I, uhm, just thought you might need your, ah, quality time..."

Itachi smirked; he knew where Kisame was leading this. As if on cue, the taller man captured his lips in a fiery kiss, all the while keeping an eye on Sasuke. The boy gulped and grabbed his pants, trying to conceal an already growing erection.

He gulped again when he saw his brother, horny once more, grinding against the blue man. Sasuke had always wondered why Kisame was blue, but he had never had the courage to ask. Kisame chuckled against Itachi's lips and moved to whisper into his ear, "Undress me."

Itachi smiled and nodded, unbuttoning Kisame's brown dress shirt and unbuttoning his jeans slowly. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at how enormous he was.

Kisame broke away from Itachi and moved towards Sasuke, taking and throwing to God-knows-where the clothes he held. He pushed him onto his back and beckoned Itachi over, promptly impaling the normally stoic man onto Sasuke, facing Sasuke.

The boy cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and sitting up to cling to Itachi's shoulders. Kisame laughed and Sasuke realized how innocent (yet so _not _innocent) he looked.

Then he felt something in Itachi, beside his own cock and he forced his eyes open. Kisame had pressed a finger in and was pumping Itachi with his other hand. Now moaning, the elder Uchiha started to ride Sasuke at a slow pace, the boy's arms wrapped around him and forehead on his shoulder. Adding another finger, Kisame turned Itachi's head to the side and kissed him deeply, in plain sight of Sasuke. He pulled out and lifted Itachi up to the sensitive head of Sasuke, who let out a choked cry as he pushed in beside him.

Itachi moaned lowly at the feeling of being completely and utterly full, and consented to let both his lover and his brother fuck him.

* * *

That night Sasuke snuck back to his room, convinced he was unable to stand the gentle words and caresses his brother and Kisame shared.

He would have to find someone of his own.

* * *

Nara : I am disappointed.

Sumi : WhhhyyyyY? Wasn't it guuuuddd??

Nara : Yes, but I thought you were gonna make this ItachixSasukexKisame.

Sumi : There'll be more of that later, but ima introduce a new character!

Nara : Is he the one whos gonna fuck little virgin Sasuke into the mattress?

Sumi : Yeppers! Notice how he's still a virgin (in his ass)?

Nara : I SENSE DRAMA!!


End file.
